No es cuestión de gustos
by Bell Star
Summary: Capítulo 5. Naino naino, muchos Juan shot's y lo que me salga a mí de las narices shot's. "Esto, no es preguntas de Yahoo." "Los karaokes están bien de precio." "Diego The Kid poseído por el ritmo ragatanga." "Hackear song-fics." "Y autores muy vagos..." Especial: Recopilación sobre todas las historias que he leído durante un año en FF. "Esos diamantes en bruto que están por pulir.
1. Berte con B, no seduce

**No es cuestión de gustos.**

**.Bell*Star.**

_**No lo considero un Soul Eater FanFic, puesto que no trata ninguna historia en sí. Tampoco es una crítica en particular, ni mucho menos. **_

_**Llamémoslo Manual de ayuda contra "Fics que están por pulir", esos diamantes en bruto que hace falta sacar brillo.**_

_**Con el permiso de Atsushi Ohkubo, creador de Soul Eater y de todos aquellos que sueñan con dar a conocer una idea propia, al mundo. (No confundir con el Mundodisco.)**_

_**(Especial por cumplir un año en Fanfiction.)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo Primero:**_

"_**Berte con B, no seduce."**_

1. ¿Qué es lo primero que necesitas para escribir una historia?

(Obviemos que necesitamos un Ordenador, un cuaderno o derivados.)

Ante todo, primero nace la **Idea**. También llamada **Inspiración** o **Musa**. (Desde antes de la Guerra. Y hay muchas.)

La **Inspiración** es aquello que hace que te plantees el porqué de: "Hoy tengo ganas de escribir." (Así, con voz grave. Voz de hombre.) De plantarte frente al ordenador durante varios días. (Ojo, ojo, y no el del trasero, que un capítulo no se hace en un día, a no ser que justo ese día Jesucristo, Bob Esponja y Buda hayan decidido agrandar tu don sobre la Escritura. No es Imposible, pero no lo recomiendo. Aparte, te quedas ciego. Cuidado.)

Ya sea en una silla incómoda, un puff, la cafetería de tu barrio, tu habitación, tu cama, en el sofá con una cuchara en la nariz bocabajo, la cocina, la bañera, el tejado… (Donde más a gusto te encuentres. Puestos a elegir.) A la hora de escribir, intenta hacerlo asiduamente, **TODOS LOS DÍAS**. O casi todos. Por lo menos inténtalo. También es importante leer, pero sobretodo escribir, y escribir de todo.

Intenta crear una trama construida. No algo como:

_(Acaban de conocerse.)_

-Oh, te quiero.

-Oh, yo también. Tengamos diez hijos y besémonos sin venir a cuento.

-Venga, vale.

_**Fin.**_

_**(Que miedo…)**_

Escribe, como consejo, un guion en un cuaderno, o en el ordenador. Unos Borradores como ayuda pasajera. No se te puede olvidar la historia de un capítulo a otro, no puedes cambiar cosas que le quiten el sentido. Una historia no se escribe según la marcha. Puedes añadirle alguna que otra escena, pero la idea principal no se puede cambiar. Tienes que tener claro el principio, y probablemente, el final.

Escribe varios capítulos antes de subir el Fic, así tendrás tiempo para crear más sin estar estresado porque no estás subiendo nada y los lectores esperan su capítulo. (Al final. Todos acabamos con el agua al cuello. Con los lectores deseando nuestra muerte venidera…)

Vale, ya tienes la Idea, el comienzo, vamos bien.

* * *

2.¿Personajes? (¿Eso se come?)

Al entrar en FanFiction, normalmente sueles centrarte más en un "Fandom" en particular, en este caso: Soul Eater.

Todos sabemos como es la historia, donde se desarrolla, como son los personajes y como actúan, puesto que si hemos llegado hasta aquí es por alguna razón, que nos guste Soul Eater.

El Fic, no es una historia propia del todo, los personajes y sus carácteres no los hemos creado nosotros, sin embargo, la trama que se desarrolla sí.

Puedes relatar una historia que se desarrolle en el Mundo de Soul Eater, que sea fiel a la trama inicial, o puedes crear un **UA **(Universo Alternativo) donde te basas en tu historia original pero con los personajes de Ohkubo. Ambas son buenas opciones.

Ya que conocemos a los personajes, no es necesario que caigamos en el tópico de introducciones como:

"**Hola, me llamo Maka Albarn, tengo (X) años, mi cabello es rubio atado en dos coletas, mis ojos verdes como Esmeraldas, no tengo mucho pecho, me gusta leer libros y voy vestida de uniforme."**

¿No fastidies?

"**La pelirosada (palabra que no existe) fue a tomarse un rico (lo que comen las pelirosadas) de (Vete tú a saber que) junto a sus amigas Liz, una rubia alta, y Patty, su hermana menor, la graciosa, que tiene mucho más pecho que su hermana mayor, con Tsubaki la preciosa morena enamorada de Black*Star y Maka su mejor amiga de la Infancia con el pecho plano, para tener una charla de chicas sobre lo muy enamorada que está de Kid."**

Parece una canción de las _**Ketchup**_. (_Overbooking_ de Información.)

Y así, con todos.

Repito, no es necesario. Puedes ir desarrollando sus rasgos según vayan ocurriendo los hechos. Otra cosa muy diferente es que uses una descripción para diferenciar a los personajes o mantener a alguno en secreto, para así darle un punto de misterio al asunto. Eso está bien.

Es decir:

**Si dices:** _el albino de ojos rojos arrancó la motocicleta que estaba aparcada frente al Shibusen._

Bell: Black*Star, ¿Black*Star? Seguro que es Black*Star. (No, no.)

**Y si dices:** _el chico de pelo azul subió sobre el pupitre chillando y saltando como un mono en celo._

Bell: Difícil… Fijo que es Patty. (Ni te has acercado.)

Veis la diferencia entre: _**introducir a un personaje describiéndole de golpe cosas que ya sabemos de antemano**_ **y mencionar a cierto personaje para describirle, y diferenciarle de los demás, según avanza la historia.**

¡Muy bien, ya estamos casi listos para empezar a escribir, pasemos al punto 3!

* * *

3. ¿Ortografía u _Horrortografía_?

No, tranquilos, no voy a daros una clase de lengua. (No, no, colegio no por favor. Lloremos.) Y menos de sintaxis.

Supongo que hemos de meter a la señorita "Ortografía" en el gran cúmulo llamado: **Cultura general.**

Normalmente, los pobres niños de África del tercer mundo, no suelen tener ordenador, por lo tanto aquellos que lo tenemos y sabemos usarlo es porque vivimos en una sociedad más avanzada. En las sociedades avanzadas de hoy en día, suele haber colegios, y en esos colegios dan cultura general. Ahí, te enseñan (Se supone que te enseñan…) a poder habitar coexistiendo con los demás seres vivos de este precioso planeta llamado Tierra. Para saber un poco de todo, aprender cada día y no morir en la Ignorancia. (El peor enemigo del hombre después de sí mismo. Y los abre-fáciles.)

**¿A qué viene todo esto? **

Cada persona tiene un nivel diferente de aprendizaje, y no vamos a juzgar eso. No tenemos la misma edad. Un niño de 12 años no piensa igual que uno de 18 por mucho que ahora se diga que los niños cada día son menos niños.

Todos tenemos fallos. Una tilde, las Mayúsculas, unos puntos, unas comas, los signos de Interrogación y Exclamación "Made in USA", guiones que hacen que parezca el guion de una obra de teatro francesa, o una palabra mal escrita de vez en cuando. Somos humanos, tropezamos siempre con la misma piedra. (No sé, nos gusta caernos, viene de serie.) Está claro que no estás escribiendo un libro de 400 páginas a lo sumo, sino que estás en Fan Fiction, una página web donde puedes leer historias anónimas de personas que únicamente quieren divertirse escribiendo.

Sin embargo, a la hora de subir o actualizar un Fic debemos ser cautos. Sé muy bien como autora que emociona siempre subir una nueva historia o un capítulo que nos ha gustado mucho, pero no hace falta subirlo de golpe sin antes fijarse al menos en los errores que has cometido. **No cuesta nada, te llevará poco tiempo revisar la historia para ver si has fallado en algo.** Y una vez has hecho eso, quedas como Dios, (Dios a elegir.) porque la gente leerá tu historia encantada de la vida. Porque dará gusto leerla. Ya no sólo hacerlo para ver tus erratas, si no para hacerles más fácil la lectura a la gente que te lee. **Miremos por los demás.**

Todo esto que he mencionado en la parrafada de arriba, (Sube el cuello anda, súbelo.) son errores que podemos cometer, y no pasa nada, aprendemos de ello. Todos los primeros Fics que hacemos cuando no somos nada más que unos novatos perdidos del sentido de la vida, suelen ser… Caca. Una caca muy grande. (Me incluyo la primera.) Suelen ser esos Fics de prueba Random, que más tarde se borrarán o se corregirán con el tiempo.

Hay muchos sitios diferentes para corregirse a uno mismo en la escritura, es lo bueno del gran Mundillo del Internet. Una página muy buena que siempre vas a tener a mano: (Sobretodo es bastante útil a la hora de darte posibles sinónimos, para no escribir siempre lo mismo.) si pones una palabra en el Buscador que sea, y miras un poco más abajo de "Wikipedia, gran madre Santa de todo trabajo escolar, bendita sea", encontrarás una página llamada _**Word Reference **_que puede ayudarte en sobremanera con cualquier duda existencial que te plantees. O sino te convence, (Será por medios…) tienes a "San Word Corrector" benefactor de sinónimos, etc, etc.

**Lo importante a la hora de escribir, es expresarte con cabeza. **(Y no, no me refiero a darse de golpes con el teclado hasta que sangres tanto, que parezca que Maka te ha pegado con un libro tamaño XXL.) **Sino sabes sobre algo, infórmate. No escribas porque sí.** **Trabaja hasta estar orgulloso de ello.**

Pero, (Peeeeeeeeeeeeeero. Versión Extendida.) hay cosas que no se pueden dejar pasar por alto.** (Horrortografía.)**

Por ejemplo, los nombres propios.

Eso de, Soul Evanz… Evanz… ¿Por qué no le llamamos Speedy González? "No creo que se note la diferencia."

"Blac Star" "Lis" "Paty" "Kit" (Oh Dios mío.)

Cualquier forma del verbo HABER, sin H. "Death city y Deat citi", no son lo mismo aunque suenen igual. Y una última cosa, porque Black*Star sea un personaje que grite (O cualquier personaje que grite en un momento determinado de la historia.) bastante en la trama de Ohkubo, no hay porque ponerle un diálogo completo a Mayúsculas sin parangón: YAHOOO! SOY UN DIOS! LA SOMBRA DE MI GRANDEZA OS CUBRIRA A TODOS! RENDIOS ANTE MI MORTALES! HUMANOS INSIGNIFICANTES! (Eh, eh, eh, Quieto ahí, cliché demente. Se acabaron tus fechorías por hoy.) Al igual que Chrona no tiene porque ser siempre tartamuda la pobre. (Hay veces que no sé diferenciar entre ella y Porky de los Looney Tunes.)

Estás escribiendo un Fic, que va a leer un montón de gente, ¡no es la lista de la compra!

**Bell**: A ver…

-Huevos de avestruz.

-Bolita de Nitrógeno Líquido.

-Pollo Vietnamita.

-Leche.

-Cloroformo.

-Y… ¡Listo! ¡Ñam!

**(Lo estás haciendo mal.)**

Y errores como esos, que parecen una tontería, se repiten en un mismo capítulo decenas de veces.

* * *

4. Conclusión.

Por todo eso y más, los autores que más tiempo lleváis en el Fandom deberíais ayudar a los "menos Senior" dejándoles un Review o un PM para decirles lo que están haciendo mal, y como deberían mejorar.(Si leer el Fic es fácil, comentar lo es aún más.) _**No es cuestión de gustos**_, _sino de Culturizarse con la Escritura_. Eso sí, todos debemos mantener siempre el buen rollo. _**No es cuestión de ponerse a criticar**_ algo como un energúmeno sin sentido argumental. (No me voy a leer toda la historia y de repente en un capítulo tan sólo porque no me guste, le pongo al autor verde, azul, morado, negro y explote.)

Y en cuanto a esos autores que reciben las **crítica-ayudas** de aquellos que se han molestado en leerles y comentarles amablemente (Repito, ¡viva el buen rollo!), no deben tomárselo a mal. A todos nos pasa, no son los únicos. Es más, es estupendo pedir consejo siempre, porque así puedes mejorar. (Nadie es perfecto, y si lo es, _probablemente_ no exista.) La gente no se da cuenta, pero es **ABISMAL** la velocidad con la que un Fic largo avanza. Al igual que toda historia, no escribes igual desde que la empiezas hasta que la acabas. Comienzas probando a ver que tal sale, y acabas como todo un señor. (Like a Sir.)

Y muchos diréis: bueno, ¿esta pesada nos va a dejar ya escribir de una buena vez?

Casi, pero no.

* * *

**Más en el próximo capítulo, (si queréis próximo capítulo, Príncipesas y Princesos) **

_**Malos Summaries, OCC's, Mary Sues**_** ¿y porque no? **_**Lemmons.**_

**Nos leemos pronto, muchas gracias. ¡Y buena semana!**

_**¿Truco o trato? ¿Review o muerte? **_

_**"¡Un abrizo beibis!"**_


	2. Limones y Whatsapp

**No es cuestión de gustos.**

**.Bell*Star.**

_**No lo considero un Soul Eater FanFic, puesto que no trata ninguna historia en sí. Tampoco es una crítica en particular, ni mucho menos. **_

_**Llamémoslo Manual de ayuda contra "Fics que están por pulir", esos diamantes en bruto que hace falta sacar brillo.**_

_**Con el permiso de Atsushi Ohkubo, creador de Soul Eater y de todos aquellos que sueñan con dar a conocer una idea propia, al mundo. (No confundir con el Mundodisco.)**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por contribuir en este proyecto, espero que os sirviese de ayuda, lindas personillas. ¡Qué vivan vuestros consejos! Yo también aprenderé de ellos.**_

_**(Especial por cumplir un año en FanFiction.)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**¿Sexo es igual a Limón? ¿Summary o Whatsapp?**

**1. Summaries. (No son los carteles de anunciantes de tu pueblo.)**

¿De qué estamos hablando cuando se trata de esta palabra? "Summaries". No soy **Wikipedia**, así que únicamente os diré que es tu firma. (Sí, sí. Lo que acabas de leer.)

_¡Tu firma!_

Vale, ¿qué significa esto?

_**Bell: ¿Qué tenemos firmas largas? Como el cuello de las jirafas…**_

Eh, no. Casi, pero no.

Un "Summary" es aquello que sale escrito detrás de los libros. En la contra-portada. Son esas frases que al leerlas te dan una idea de la trama que (y de que puñetas) va el libro.

Es algo, que al verlo tiene que ser atrayente, no muy largo, ni tampoco muy conciso. Por eso FanFiction te da un margen de caracteres a la hora de escribirlo. (Imagínate si no hubiera un tope… Kid moriría por culpa de la poca simetría. Lo sabéis. ¿Queréis que Kid muera? No.)

En sí, tienes que poner tu alma en ese "Summary". El lector no tiene ni repajolera idea de lo que trata. Sólo tú lo sabes realmente.

Es un resumen. Tienes que resumir tu historia recordando lo más importante.

Bueno, vale, bien. Eso es lo que es.

_Ahora. (Y aquí viene lo chungo…) Vamos a dividirnos en dos Ideas._

* * *

**La primera: (The First. Aprende Inglés.)**

**Que NO se debe hacer.**

_**A)** Nunca. Pero nunca pongas al final de un "Summary" algo tal que así: "Lo siento, no sé me ocurría nada mejor." "No soy buena en los Summaries." O "Es mi primer Fic. ¡Pasen y lean!" "No sé qué poner." "¡Os odio por no dejarme review!" "¡Deseo el exterminio de los conejitos blancos!" (Quizá la última sobra.)_

_¿Pero a mí que me importa? No te disculpes. Si el "Summary" es malo, lo juzgará el lector, para empezar. ¿Qué estás contando? Un "Summary" no es algo que tardes 13 segundos y medio (¡13 segundos y medio!) en escribir, piénsalo bien antes de ponerlo. Será por tiempo. Si ya de por sí ni tú mismo te tienes confianza, ¿cómo va a tenerla el lector? Con "Summaries" así no dan ganas de entrar a leer. Así es._

_**B)** No pongas caritas (¡No a los simbolitos del averno!). A parte de qué está prohibido por la página, queda realmente infantil, por favor… "Mírame, tengo 13 años, ¡júzgame!" No. ¿Qué pensaríais de alguien que escribe así? _

**Maka: soul? te gusto?! OoO! *****.*!**

**Soul: :D! \^O^/**

**Maka: 3! Ke kawaaii!**

_(Con todo el respeto, ¿qué cojones? ¿Es eso? Lo siento, pero lo único que puedo opinar a algo como eso, es esto: O.O! … -_- … ¿?)_

**"_¡No! ¡No! ¡Vuelve! ¡Narración! ¡Narración! ¿Dónde vas? ¡No huyas!"_**

_En las notas de autor, pon lo que te de la real gana, pero en las historias y en el "Summary"…_

_**No-se-hace.**_

_**Ósea, Kid ya en este punto ha muerto, pero rematado eh. Ea, ea. Muerto.**_

_**C)** No suelen interesar los rasgos físicos de los personajes, puedes ahorrar caracteres e ir a lo principal en vez de enrollarte con cosas que (como decía en el capítulo anterior) ya sabemos de antemano. _

_Sabemos que _Maka_ tiene unos bellos ojos jade y es peli-ceniza. (Está palabra, tampoco existe y la he visto, ¡cientos de veces!) ¿Y por qué tiene que ser una Nerd? Siempre. Es decir, de acuerdo, come-libros, pero por eso no se es sólo Nerd. Tiene amigos, tiene valor, coraje, es fuerte. Tiene personalidad, no sé la quitéis. Maka no es una Nerd, y si lo es, no es una normal y corriente._

_Y _Soul_ tiene unos brillantes ojos rojos color sangre, siendo un albino (No peli-blanco. Y albino con "B". De Bruto, no lo escribas con "V".) arrebatador con mucha labia. (¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser pervertido? O un ligón. Este personaje, es la cosa más tímida del mundo. No sabe actuar cuando ve a Blair en paños menores, por eso sangra. ¿Alguna vez le habéis visto ligar en la trama? Si con la que más habla es con Maka, y siempre están discutiendo. No tiene sentido. En la mayor parte del Manga no tiene confianza en sí mismo. ¿Por qué es un cabrón? Nadie lo sabe. Es un Misterio. Habrá que esperar a que venga la troupe de Scooby Doo, a resolverlo de una puñetera vez.)_

Decid no a los Cánones, echadle imaginación, ¡podéis hacerlo! Sois originales, sois diferentes, y eso…

Es lo mejor de uno mismo.

_**D)** ¡MAYÚSCULAS! (¿Quién grita?) ¿Dónde estará la delgada línea entre el llamar la atención del receptor y ESTAR GRITANDO COMO UN OBSESO-COMPULSIVO? _

_No puedes escribir un "Summary" completo a Mayúsculas así. (¿Es la enfermedad de Black*Star?) Queda fatal. Es más, se entendería mejor y gustaría más si lo pusieses en minúscula, normal. El "Summary" es algo pequeño, y las líneas están muy juntas, es más difícil leerlo CUANDO LAS LETRAS SON EL DOBLE DE GRANDES Y ESTÁN PEGADAS, queda muy poco profesional para un autor de FANFICTION._

Y por último, (Porque me ciego, me ciego y no paro.)

_**E)** Jamás. "Jamás de los jamases." Pidas esto, en un "Summary": _

_**¿Reviews? ¡Déjenme un Review! "¡No me parto la espalda para que no me dejéis Reviews!"**_

_Ni hablar del peluquín. Eso si te apetece, lo pones al final de tu capítulo como Nota Extra, pero en los "Summaries" no hombre, no. No seas avaricioso._

_No mendigues Reviews, es muy… Joder, es muy cutre. Al menos si lo vas a pedir, cúrratelo, escribe algo gracioso o lo que te salga de las gónadas, pero así sólo, es soso. _

Podría hablar de un montón de cosas más, pero eso es en mayor parte lo que me enerva como lectora y autora de FanFiction.

**Dejando esos contras de lado, pasemos al siguiente punto:**

* * *

**Segundo. (The Second.)**

**Consejos:**

_**A)** Intenta ver el resumen como algo neutral. O lo que realmente opinas de tu historia desde la posición de un ente, el narrador, tú. (Dios en tu propia historia.)_

_**B)** Si haces lo dicho en el punto "A)", trata de hacerlo siguiendo la ley de los cuentos. (¿Manual de Supervivencia Escolar de Bell?)_

**Presentación.**

**Nudo.**

**Y Desenlace.**

_Vale, pues indaga más en la Presentación y en el Nudo, en el Desenlace no porque te cargas el final. ("Spopoiler.") _

_**Ejemplo:**_

(Presentación:_ Aclaras el lugar, los personajes y lo que está pasando que realza la trama_.)

**En el colegio Shibusen están ocurriendo extraños sucesos al caer la noche. Sólo Maka, la mejor reportera de toda Death City, acompañada del famoso policía Soul Eater, podrán resolverlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

(Y el Nudo_: el impedimento que hace que todo no salga Chachi-pistachi._)

**Sólo tienen un único problema, se odian a muerte.**

_Puedes poner el Nudo antes que la presentación, al gusto. En el orden que quieras._

_**C)** Pon los "Pairings" con letras, es decir: SxM o B*SxT o KXC… De ese modo ahorras mucho espacio. Y escríbelo al final, cuando ya has relatado todo lo que tenías que decir. Y no pongas algo como: By Me._

_Ya sabemos que lo has hecho tú. Y tampoco te tires mucho rato agradeciendo a alguien, ponlo en el capítulo y ahorra espacio. Juega con las palabras._

_**D)** Hay muchas maneras de escribir un "Summary". Sé Original. No hace falta que sigas un esquema realmente, úsalo de ayuda. Puedes poner frases que te hayan gustado de la historia o algún dialogo que explique algo interesante o misterioso. _

_**E)** Si escribes "Drabbles", (O Shot's.) si debes explicarlo en el "Summary" ya que no es una historia continua. Puedes escribir de que irá cada uno según los vas subiendo o simplemente poner de que tratarán en general y dejarlo así para todos los episodios._

Bueno, ¡eso to- eso to- eso es todo amigos! (Chrona Style?) Aquí termina el pequeño espacio para los Resúmenes/Summaries. Ya estamos a la mitad del capítulo. Vamos con otra cosa, mariposa.

* * *

_**2. Lemmons. (Yo aviso, aquel que se sienta molesto al leerlo, por favor no lo leas.)**_

Bueno, llegado el momento, manos a la obra.

Hablemos de limones. El limón es un fruta cítrica que…

_**Oc. No. (Risa de Nelson Muntz.)**_

Si de nuevo, le preguntamos indiscriminadamente a nuestro Superhéroe favorito en todo el mundo, (Wikipedia) te contará que los "Lemmons" son historias un tanto picantonas entre personajes de series, películas, libros o cómics, propias de Fanfictions. **(Wiki-Novato…)**

Pero yo prefiero explicarlo de otra forma más** chachi-piruleta**. (Oh, sí.)

Normalmente, la mayoría de las personas tienden a confundir el género "Lemmon" con otro género muy conocido llamado "Yaoi". (También conocido como Slash o Shonen-ai.) Lo cual es un grandísimo error, pero cierto es, que la mayoría de escritos de este tipo suelen ser de relaciones entre dos hombres. (**Yuri**, si son dos mujeres.)

No voy a centrarme en explicar el "Yaoi", puesto que ello es "Cuestión de gustos". Lo que hay que saber del **"Yaoi"** es que se basa en la relación sexual de dos hombres. Siendo uno el **Seme** (El que toma el rol activo. El bestia, el que manda aquí y ahora, y los demás se callan.) y el **Uke**. (El que toma el rol pasivo. El que lo sufre. Un pobre idiota que no ha visto un pene en toda su vida o simplemente es muy debilucho.)

Ambos tienen personalidades muy definidas y sus nombres provienen de la _**jerga gay japonesa**_. Siendo Seme proveniente de** "Semeru":** atacar. Y Uke, de** "Ukeru":** recibir. Son términos de artes marciales… (Si **Goku** levantara cabeza…)

_**¿Vais pillando el concepto? ¿Verdad?**_

Este tipo de géneros tiende a ser muy… Muy… "yama-nashi ochi-nashi imi-nashi". Esa es la abreviatura de "Yaoi." Que viene a significar: (Llama a Nashi, Conchi. Que Nashi es mucho Nashi… (?)) este clímax no tiene sentido alguno. (True history.)

**¿Qué te gusta este género? Bueno, para gustos colores. Hay quien le gusta y hay quien no, pero oye, hay que respetarse, lo demás no importa.**

Además, no ha de confundirse con el famoso género "Bara".

**"Bara"** es un tipo de manga creado por y para hombres. El manga gay, vamos.

Luego está el **"Lime"**, que es lo mismo que el "Lemmon" pero sin ser tan explícito. Tan brutal. Es más tirando a tensión sexual y roces curiosos. (Un poco cursi, pero es así.)

También podemos encontrar cercano el género **"Twincest and Incest"**. Incesto e incesto entre gemelos. (Si por haber, hay muchas cosas.)

Incluso existe el género** "Rape"**.O violación.

Pero, vamos a centrarnos en el "Lemmon" inicial.

* * *

_**El "Lemmon" se basa en crear una historia con relaciones sexuales explícitas. Y cuando digo explícitas me refiero a (Sexo por doquier.) que vas a ver qué bien juegan los personajes a los médicos.**_

El "Lemmon" y todos esos géneros que lo conllevan, no tienen nada de malo. Es más, debemos saber que el sexo (Si, he dicho sexo. No pasa nada po decirlo. No irás al Infierno por ello. S-E-X-O. ¿Ves? Y ahora si me disculpáis, voy a tomar el té con Belcebú…) es algo normal, en la vida de una persona. No has nacido de un melocotonero. Lo siento. Todo el mundo tiene necesidades, algunos más, otros menos, pero las tienen, y manifestarlas no tiene nada de malo. Por eso, no huyas al ver un "Lemmon" o al leerlo.

Generalmente, la gente que quiere leer "Lemmons" va… Va a por lo que va. Y ya está. Es una especie de porno escrito, por decirlo vulgarmente.

**Ahora, ¿cuál es el problema con este género?**

**La Información.**

La gran mayoría de personas que escriben "Lemmons" suelen ser menores de edad (Que vale, puedes ser menor y haber tenido relaciones, guay. Pero de ahí, a escribirlo hay un graaaan paso de gigante.) que en su vida han tenido relaciones sexuales o han visto alguna en proceso.

Para escribir Lemmon has de tener varias cosas en cuenta.

**¿Para quién va dirigido?**

Si va dirigido para alguien adulto (Y debe estar en el Rate adecuado. T o M.) o para alguien adolescente. Dependiendo de para quien lo escribas hazlo más o menos fuerte a la hora de leerlo, el impacto en sí.

Otra curiosidad muy importante a veces, es la vergüenza o la poca experiencia de quien lo escribe. Y eso, sobretodo para alguien que ha tenido relaciones, se nota y mucho.

**Por favor…**

"_**Inserto su miembro en mi vagina."**_

A ver… ¿Esto qué es? Es Sexo, no el manual de instrucciones de un Catálogo del IKEA. Di Pene. Pene. PENE. No pasa nada.

"**Y luego le dio, le dio ¡y siguió embistiendo!"**

Anda mira… Un toro que aparca, que fuerte.

(Clase de Sexualidad con Bell.)

Te repito, no vas a ir al Infierno. Existen las pajas, las muñecas hinchables, y los consoladores. De una forma u otra también es cultura y se basa en el disfrute personal. El hombre tiene Pene, la mujer tiene clítoris y labios (inferior y superior). Eso has de saberlo. Y al igual que un hombre se corre, una mujer también. El hombre tiene erecciones, y gracias a eso existen las relaciones sexuales y los llamados Orgasmos. Porque sin un pene erecto dime tú como piensas tenerlo con contacto humano…

Un hombre penetra a una mujer, más de una vez. Las primeras veces de las mujeres, duele mucho. Porque el hombre al penetrar a la mujer rompe su himen. (Con H.) Esto varía en el tipo de mujer, hay algunas que no sufren tanto y otras que lo sufren como si fueran a parir al revés.

Pene.

La cuestión es que una relación sexual tiene que ser aceptada por ambas personas. Uno debería esperar a estar enamorado, de verdad, pero como te he dicho antes, somos humanos y tenemos necesidades. Mucha gente nunca menciona la seguridad que has de tomar para no acabar "Embarazada a los 16". (MTV ya no es lo que era…)

Nunca suelen mencionar el uso de condones y preservativos. Ni como se ponen realmente. Ten en cuenta que puede llegar a leerlo alguien menor de 15 o 14 años, sé precavido hermano.

Pene.

Ante de escribir un "Lemmon", plantéate que clase de personalidad tiene tu personaje y como sería en estos casos. Sino lo haces darás a la creación de un ser bipolar extraño que a nadie gustará.

Pene.

Hazlo realmente con sentimiento, plasma lo que se siente, o infórmate porque si no llega a ser una verdadera vergüenza leerlo. Sobretodo si hablamos del sexo entre dos hombres. Y no pongas únicamente dialogo y más dialogo.

**-¡Voy a penetrarte! **

**-¡No, que dolor!**

**-¡Allá voy!**

**-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Aaah!**

**Imaginadlo. Da risa.**

Si alguna vez has leído "Lemmon" de verdad, del que sale en una novela publicada de las buenas, verás que la mayor parte es descripción amigo.

Y si tienes que poner muchas descripciones, ¿ahora qué haces?

Volvemos, a lo de la inexperiencia en el acto sexual. Verás, que hay_ mil y una sensaciones _cuando el sexo y el placer van de la mano. El mismo orgasmo lo es, y las cientas de maneras de posiciones y de disfrute que hay. **(Pillín.)**

* * *

_**Conclusión.**_

Verdaderamente, no creo que debieses escribir relatos como los "Lemmons" sino estás preparado, nunca has leído sobre ello o simplemente eres virgen. El Sexo no tiene nada malo, sólo tú le ves el verdadero sentido cuando estás listo.

De nuevo, infórmate. Así siempre gustará leerte, sabes lo que haces.

La generación en tus manos.

**(You have the power.)**

Pene.

* * *

_**En ningún momento trato de ofender a nadie, pero es la realidad de muchos Fandoms, no sólo de Soul Eater. Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo: MarySues (Y si, cansinos. No me olvido del pobre matao' de Gary Stu, vosotros mandáis, lo sabéis.) y OCC's. También me gustaría hablar pronto sobre los "SpamFics" y los "Badfickers".**_

_**Posdata, si queréis que diga algo en particular dejádmelo en los Reviews, o (Tiradme un tartazo a la cara, sería muy diver.) más consejos que a mí también me son de mucha ayuda al escribir este "Fic".**_

_**Y recordad, nadie es perfecto. Y si lo es, no sabe tocarse la nariz con la lengua. (¡Yo sí!) Es un gran don… Lo es. **_

_**¡Un beso de queso enorme a todos!**_


	3. OOC's Diabólicos y Mary Sues de Pueblo

**No es cuestión de gustos**

**Bell*Star**

_**No lo considero un Soul Eater FanFic, puesto que no trata ninguna historia en sí. Tampoco es una crítica en particular, ni mucho menos. **_

_**Llamémoslo Manual de ayuda contra "Fics que están por pulir", esos diamantes en bruto que hace falta sacar brillo.**_

_**Con el permiso de Atsushi Ohkubo, creador de Soul Eater y de todos aquellos que sueñan con dar a conocer una idea propia, al mundo. (No confundir con el Mundodisco.)**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por contribuir en este proyecto, espero que os sirviese de ayuda, lindas personillas. ¡Qué vivan vuestros consejos! Yo también aprenderé de ellos.**_

_**(Especial por cumplir un año en FanFiction.)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**OOC's Diabólicos y Mary Sues de pueblo.**

**1. OOC's**

**¿Qué es un OOC? **

**Bell: ¿Ornitorrincos Obsesionados Corazoncitos? ¿Oseznos Ofrecen Copular? ¿Ostias Os Caerán?**

Déjalo… (Vergüenza ajena, vergüenza ajena...) Y la última era con H. Tché.

**Bell: uno ya no puede ser religioso. ¡Pues que te frungan!**

Beh, léete el capítulo anterior.

**Lectores, ¡al lío! (Miradlo en el mapa, no sé por dónde queda…)**

**Las siglas OOC vienen a significar: Out Of Character. (Ot ofh karacta, en una perfecta pronunciación al Inglés.) Fuera de Carácter, in Spanish chico.**

"**O Fuera Del Personaje."**

_**Vale, chachi-pistachi. (¡Yuju!)**_

Cuando hablamos de** OOC**, tenemos que tener en cuenta que nos estamos refiriendo a** algo **_**RADICAL**_**. (Como decían en Rocket Power.)**

**R-A-D-I-C-A-L**

Por eso quiero enseñaros, como diferenciar un **Burdo OOC** de un personaje que quizá tenga algo de Bipolaridad seria, (Vamos, que debería mirárselo el chaval.) pero dentro de lo que cabe se adapta a su guion **ORIGINAL**. (Y sino, golpe de remo.)

Si vas a hacer una historia, un Fic, donde alguno de los personajes principales vaya a comportarse de manera… (Bipolar extrema) Diferente a lo usual. Tienes que avisarlo en el Summary o en las Notas de Autor, como te venga la _**Inspiration Brother.**_

En sí, hacer **OOC** no tiene nada de malo. A veces, el hecho de no hacerlo es un poco** (K)imposible. **¿Qué por qué? Sencillo.

No somos **Ohkubo**. No somos el Creador de **Soul Eater**, (o cualquier serie buena que se precie) por lo tanto no podemos escribir exactamente igual que él. Es humano cometerlo, y no pasa nada.

Si sabes justificar el porqué, de que ese personaje haya cambiado tanto de personalidad en la historia, y que tenga sentido (FanFiction te da un pin rosa) es válido. Aprobado.

**(Not Bad.)**

Vamos a ver el siguiente ejemplo:

**Maka. Metamos a Maka en una historia donde sea alguien miedosa, tonta y con un cuerpo de 10.**

Tú no puedes empezar una historia y darle esto al lector para que se lo coma y con cuchara. (Acabará vomitando.) A pocos lectores les suelen gustar este tipo de historias (Un pelín raras.) donde los protagonistas se comportan como si los hubieses metido en una batidora multiusos de doble giro.

Si vas a dar a luz a esta Maka (Eres Mamá. ¡Enhorabuena!) ten en cuenta que deberías explicar, sino es al principio, a lo largo de la historia, porqué es así.

**Imagina, que la pobre en el pasado haya tenido un accidente y no recuerda nada, por eso se comporta de esa manera. No es ella misma, y trata de volver a ser quien era.** **O su novio la ha dejado, y la ha hecho cambiar. Yo que sé, Soul la ha abandonado y se ha unido a ser feriante-nómada donde ha hecho ejercicio y todos son idiotas porque no tienen libros grandes para leer. **(Bla bla, bla ba bla. Bla.) **"Teo va al parque", se les quedo pequeño.**

Eso está muy bien. Puedes ir formando al personaje con el paso del Fic. Asemejarle más a la trama inicial según avanza la historia, ir atando cabos sueltos.

* * *

Para que os hagáis una idea, un** OOC, es coger a un personaje (Puestos a elegir del sitio que quieras. Del culete mismamente.) y darle la vuelta.**

**Cambiarle la personalidad completamente. Así, sin venir a cuento.**

**Es decir:**

**Examples. **

_**Empezamos un Fic y los personajes son tal aberración, que rozan esto:**_

**Black*Star** es callado, bondadoso y para nada ególatra… Es la personificación Manga de Mahatma Gandhi. Pacifista, no recurre a la pelea, no necesita poder, es gentil, está muy bien educado, todo un caballero de alta cuna. Odia a los Ninjas con todo su corazón. Es muy amoroso y sensible. Ángela nunca le golpearía en la entrepierna. (Imagináoslo… Qué triste, un mundo sin un ser, sin un DIOS como Black*Star.) Esto será algo, pero no es Black*Star._**Esto es un OOC.**_

**Kid** es el ser más desastroso del mundo entero. La simetría se la trae al (pairo) fresco. Un tipo desaliñado y guarro, que nunca llevaría un traje los Domingos. Alguien malo, que infringe las leyes por diversión, alguien aniñado y muy poco maduro. (Es un fruto.) Un monstruo que deja descolocado el papel del váter, y odia a muerte el número ocho porque (Rima con cosas inadecuadas… Como Bizcocho.) es rechoncho y feo. Esta cosa, será algo. Pero no es Death the Kid._**Esto es un OOC.**_

**Y así con todos:**

A **Stein** no le gusta diseccionar, su mente está limpia de cualquier impureza a cometer ¿Él fumar? Jamás. (_Never say Never!_) **Soul** es un desgraciado al que no le importa tener que proteger a nadie, ama las fiestas y usa los pianos únicamente como base para realizar sus trabajos de carpintería. Un forzudo que habla demasiado, (Por los codos.) la motocicleta la vendió hace mucho tiempo en una subasta, para recaudar fondos por los diablillos rojos sin hogar. En sus ratos libres se dedica a ver mujeres desnudas y no sangrar por las fosas nasales.

**Patty** es una persona normal, seria, que jamás ríe ni pinta Jirafas durante los exámenes, no sabe Origami. **Spirit** es un buen padre, le han dado el premio al padre del año, está castrado, y tiene un gran respeto hacia las mujeres y lo que su sexo conlleva. Su pelo… No es natural. **Maka** es una mujer ruin que quema libros por las noches, mientras se rapa el pelo al cero invocando a Michael Jordan, ya que ama el baloncesto, es una jugadora nata. (Montada) Se mide lo mucho que han crecido sus pechos en las últimas semanas, con una regla, y recuerda la gran cantidad de odio que dedica a su asquerosa madre, a diferencia de su padre, al cual adora con locura mal sana. (Por eso le han dado el premio.)

**Liz** no cuida sus maravillosas uñas y viste como el ano, es todo un cerebro andante. A **Tsubaki** la busca el FBI por robo a mano armada de una gran suma de (caramelos para niños) dinero, violación (del orden) y homicidio en masa en 17 Estados. **Blair** es una muchacha sencilla y de poca "pechonalidad", a la que no la gusta bañarse ni andar en paños menores la mayor parte del tiempo. Y **Chrona** mantiene un grado de Locura nulo, viste de _puñeterísima_ madre, tiene un pelo Pantene largo, que brilla más que un faro de costa por las noches, envidia de la mismísima Elsa Pataky, y tiene una confianza en sí misma del copón.** (Del copón he dicho.)**

_Y toda esta parafernalia (absurda) también es__** OOC. (Parece que lo ha escrito Peter Griffin.)**_

_También podemos meter en este cuadro a esos personajes que se enamoran al minuto,__** (In time.) **__personajes que en toda la jodidísima trama__** (con perdón.) **__no han mostrado cohechos del simple sentimiento del amor, ¡no lo sufren! Del querer "algo o a alguien" con mucha más fuerza y fulgor. Y como el que no quiere la cosa, de repente, se transforman a una velocidad abismal __**(éfica) **__en unos ligones, expertos en el acto sexual,__** (Sexual. Que palabra más chistosa.) **__y de vete tú a saber que más saben hacer,__** (virguerías) **__donde no hay más que besos sin sentido y teorías de celos __**(Y odio, mucho odio.) **__conspiratorias, que claridad y compresión__** (Es un Fic cueva, lo ves negro.) **__mutua._

_**(No al racismo.)**_

_Son esos Fics pastelosos,__** (como una milhoja de setenta capas) **__curiosos, muy curiosos. Esos que empiezas leyendo, inocente como un cervatillo, y cuando ya estás casi al final del todo, te preguntas: ¿Cómo he llegado yo a esta __**(mierda) **__defecación escrita, exactamente? Pasas de Bambi, a Rey del Bosque en cero-coma.__** (¡Es como divagar entre videos de Youtube! ¡Igual!) **__Acabo de perder 10 neuronas, y no ha valido la pena.__** (Lo mejor será volver a las drogas y el alcohol. Se te hace productivo.)**_

_**(No a las drogas. ("Chungas.") Al alcohol sí, pero controla.)**_

Si me vas, a poner, a un personaje, que vaya a amar con locura cuando en la trama inicial no es más que un tirillas con lo que respecta al (Love and Tentation. Carolina Herrera New York.) inicio de una relación. ¡Búscale sentido! (¡Búscalo, búscalo y no te rindas! ¡Como Marco y su madre, leñe! ¿Él acaso se rindió? ¡No! Aunque tenía un mono muy chuli…) Y dale tiempo. El amor no ocurre de la noche a la mañana, (¡Es malo, caca! De la vaca.) y él que piense que sí, tiene un serio problema de inteligencia emocional.

**(No a… A… Meh, ¡Tíbet libre!)**

Recuerda que cometer (adulterio) _**OOC **_es humano, y no pasa absolutamente nada. Siempre y cuando, expliques poco a poco porque se comporta del tal forma. O al menos, preséntamelo de forma que me encariñe con él, porque tiene una personalidad (Fantastic!) que enamora. _No somos Ohkubo, usamos sus personajes y creamos nuestras propias historias. Haz uso de tu Originalidad latente y manos a la obra. _(Campeón.)

**_Con esto doy por finalizada esta sección, si tienes alguna dudilla constante que te remuerde la conciencia_. ****(I'm here to help you with all my freaking soul, anyway.)**

* * *

**2. Mary Sues y Gary Stu, (Animal Crossing) Let's go to the City.**

Os preguntaréis, ¿y ese título? ¿Qué tienes contra el juego de Nin(fómanos)tendo?

Absolutamente nada, yo lo amo todo. (¡Yuju!) A pesar de que el maldito To(ca huevos)po me daba mucho la brasa/el tostón/contaba su vida en verso, cada vez que no guardaba la chachi-partida. (¡Déjame vivir estúpido Topo, déjame!) A pesar de que la película fuera… (Joder.) Era malísima. Un bodrio. (Sí, sí, hay película. Corre, ¡ve a verla y pierde tu Fe en la humanidad! Vamos, ¡pierde tu Fe!) ¿Por dónde íbamos?

La cuestión, es imaginar que nuestros personajes (No) tan queridos, **Mary Sue y Gary Stu**, (No soy sexista.) como unos tristes paletos de pueblo, que un día (Pues porque sí) deciden irse a la ciudad y vivir la vida. Acabando así, con Fama, Dinero y (gigolós maduritos) mujeres a tutiplén. **(Viviendo como Reyes del baile de graduación, made in Yanki people.) **

Ahí queda el concepto, ahora, voy a explicarlo bien. **(Maka-Chop.)**

* * *

(Se llama **Mary Sue**, porque la primera historia con este tipo de género de "personajes-mierder", tenía una protagonista que se llamaba así: **Mary Sue**.)

Un personaje **"Mary Sue" **es aquel personaje que capta toda (absolutamente toda) la atención del lector. Un personaje sin el cual la trama no tendría sentido porque la señorita **Mary Sue**, es el centro del mundo "mundial". (All around the world.) Parece que no, pero lo solemos cometer muy a menudo. Todos tenemos un personaje favorito o un protagonista a la hora de crear una historia. (O al más violable, sí.) Con el que más te identificas quizá. Como un alter-ego. Los **"Mary Sues"** a veces, (No siempre) suelen ser creados para que el propio autor de la obra (o novela escrita) pueda ser partícipe en su propia historia. Algunos, incluso los hay que directamente llaman al personaje igual que ellos, o se meten en la trama porque sí. **(Óle.)**

Estás historias no suelen ser muy buenas. (No consiguen que la idea fluya bien.) Porque, es tal el grado de atención hacia ese personaje **Mary Sue**, que aburre. Que más que gustarte, te da asco, lo repeles. (Es un fruto fucker.) Es demasiado perfecto, demasiado… Demasiado todo. Lo tiene todo. No sabe hacer nada mal, está buenísimo, o es adorable o parece un debilucho que luego es más fuerte que **Chuk Norris** y **Goku** juntos. (Tócate la nariz.)

Por ejemplo, para que te hagas una idea.

Vamos a ver, cojamos… A nuestro amigo…

**Evaristo. **

**(Aleatoriamente.)**

**Evaristo, ha decidido escribir un Fic. Porque… Se ha quedado sin cánnabis y necesita otra obsesión. (La simetría ya estaba cogida.)**

**Evaristo, **ha cometido un error de principiante al empezar a escribir. **(No llores Evaristo, sé un hombre.) **Se ha puesto a sí mismo de protagonista en la dicha trama, y su personaje** (que nadie conoce, y a nadie le importa un rábano. Una sandía.) **está atrayendo toda la atención. Ha creado un personaje** (que ha salido de la nada) **al que todas las chicas aman y al que todos los chicos envidian. Es sencillamente perfecto. **(La perfección da asco.)** ¿Qué pasa algo en la trama que sea relevante? Evaristo, como buen Mary Sue, es la solución. ¿Qué vamos a morir todos sin remedio? No pasa nada, pronto llegará el Mary Sue de **(repito, de la nada, de su jodido pueblo. ¡De una alcantarilla!) **Evaristo a salvar la situación, porque él, lo vale. Evaristo es la solución. ¿Qué hay crisis en tu país de origen? Tranquilo, ¡Evaristo es la solución!** (La maldita solución a todos tus problemas. Llama ya.) **¿Los Abre-fáciles te hacen la vida imposible? ¡Llama a Evaristo, por favor!

Evaristo lo sabe hacer todo, **(Es un Superhéroe, guapísimo, una "Termomix", un Dios griego del Olimpo, el tío más sarcástico y a la vez el más inteligente del mundo, un ser que tiene la respuesta para todo, es tu madre.)** está en todos lados, en boca de toda la gente. Y aunque no esté en dicha escena, no importa. ¡Por qué van a hablar del puñetero Evaristo a todas horas!** (¡Llama así a tu hijo, a tu perro, al buzón!)**

**(Tío, ¡Evaristo For President ya!) **

De tanto,** Evaristo aquí, Evaristo allá, (Aboebi, aboebe.) ¡EVARISTO, EVARISTO, EVARISTO…! **Ya hasta sueñas con él.** (EEEEEEVAAAAARIIIISSSTOOOO…) **¡Ya es hasta tu padre!

Uno se acaba cansando irremediablemente, **Evaristo**, tú antes molabas. La trama se te hace irrealista, e insufrible al ojo humano.** (A todos los sentidos, lame el libro. Estará rico.)**

Mira **Soul Eater**. Todos sus personajes están bien definidos. Los protagonistas tienen su momento debido en la trama, no se ciñe simplemente a uno de ellos, ni toda la historia gira en torno a uno de ellos. **(No, no, Black*Star no chilles. Calla chucho, que no te escucho.) **La trama está muy bien repartida entre todos, eso es a grandes rasgos lo que le hace un Manga de los buenos. No tiene **Mary Sues**.

_**(EEEEEEVAAAAARIIIISTOOO…)**_

Un **Mary Sue** no ha de confundirse con los personajes principales, o protagonistas. Perfectamente, (que suele ser así) un Mary Sue es un protagonista, pero es muy sencillo diferenciar, los unos de los otros. **(El Mary Sue es la pobre oveja negra de la familia.)**

Sirvámonos de otro ejemplo. (¿Eva-quién? No.)

**Harry Potter.**

Observemos a** Harry**, es el protagonista de la historia, más que ningún otro **(Obviemos al némesis de Pinocho innombrable sin nariz y a "Dumb"ledore.) **y la trama gira en torno a él. Sin embargo, no es un** Gary Stu. En absoluto. **

**Harry Potter** es el protagonista principal, pero también es uno más de los magos y brujas de **Hogwarts**.** J.K Rowling** da a todos sus personajes (que anda que no hay) un sitio en la historia. **(Como la gente que te guarda el asiento en un cine de barrio.)** Lo hace de tal manera (Puede ser Harry Potter como puede ser otra historia.) que cada carácter ayuda a nuestro Harry a superarse a sí mismo e ir desmantelando los planes de Voldemort (and Company) y su muchedumbre. Por eso no sólo Harry recibe todo el mérito, le acompañan todos los demás protagonistas y secundarios, cada cual con su respectiva personalidad y pasado misterioso, que tanto nos suele gustar. Eso hace de Harry Potter, (en parte) una de las mejores novelas que puedes leer por estos tiempos que corren. (Al gusto de cada cual.)

* * *

_**Conclusión:**_

**No hagáis (Evaristos) Mary Sues, **hay que intentar cuajar los hechos de tu trama, "dales cancha", dales espacio a todos los protagonistas y a los secundarios, dales vida propia. Harás de tu historia algo muy agradable de leer y releer, por los siglos de los siglos** (Amén). **Sé que te gusta la historia,** (de cualquier Famdom) **pero si sólo te vas a fijar en uno de los personajes en especial, si sólo te vas a poner a ti mismo y a tus amigos del alma en el Fic, no lo subas a **Fanfiction **y ahórrate los pocos "**reviews" **que recibirás,** (si es que obtienes) **por parte de gente que tiene tu mismo criterio. **(Gusto atrofiado)**

Para eso, te vas a** FictionPress. **(Que como dice la página: **let the words flow**. Deja, las palabras volar. Por si no controlas bien el English. Es un fruto también.) Te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, y así, darás creación a tu propia Historia. (A lot of Hugs.) Y decidle hola, a Evaristo de mi parte.

* * *

_**Ahí queda eso, preciosos princesos y bellas principesas.**_

_**En la próxima, hablaremos (Temed.) de los BadFickers y los SpamFics. (Oseasé, caca, y ya no de la vaca. Caca de paloma.) También, sugerido por la buena personilla de Furanshisuka-san: "Guía chachi-chupachups para Drabbles y One-shots." (Learn it nigga.)**_

_**De todos los problemas de "Horrortografía" que me comentáis (y sufris) al leer... Os comprendo. Iré comentándolo con los capítulos, poco a poco, espero que os parezca bien, miau. Muchas gracias a todos, espero no ofender a nadie, no es para nada mi intención. Todos cometemos errores. (Menos Evaristo, ese no.)**_

_**Este capítulo, ha sido patrocinado por: "El Diablo". Lo cual es muy curioso… Si quitas "la D, la I, la A y la O", te sale "Bell". ¿Casualidad? No lo creo. ¿Gilipollez? Extrema. ¿Review? Ya estás tardando, bello ser.**_

_**Y si coges, "La D, la I, la A y la O", te quedas con un dulce:**_

"_**Adió", y besos de mermelada de fresa.**_

_**(EEEEVAAARIIISSTOOOO…)**_


	4. Pokemon's que pierden la vista

**No es cuestión de gustos**

**Bell*Star**

_**No lo considero un Soul Eater FanFic, puesto que no trata ninguna historia en sí. Tampoco es una crítica en particular, ni mucho menos. **_

_**Llamémoslo Manual de ayuda contra "Fics que están por pulir", esos diamantes en bruto que hace falta sacar brillo.**_

_**Con el permiso de Atsushi Ohkubo, creador de Soul Eater y de todos aquellos que sueñan con dar a conocer una idea propia, al mundo. (No confundir con el Mundodisco.)**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por contribuir en este proyecto, espero que os sirviese de ayuda, lindas personillas. ¡Qué vivan vuestros consejos! Yo también aprenderé de ellos.**_

_**(Especial por cumplir un año en FanFiction.)**_

* * *

**Hola, soy Bell y esto es:**

**(Jackass.)**

**Capítulo 4.**

_**¿Cuándo nos hemos convertido en Badfickers? ; Spam Fics, y otras maneras de perder la vista.**_

_(También se dice así. Probablemente.)_

**Este capítulo quiero que sea especial. ¿Por qué?**

(Porque soy ignorante.)

**Porque hay tantas cosas que quiero expresar que he decidido hacer un capítulo un poco más "suelto" y desinhibido.**

**Y sí, sé lo que os estáis preguntando. (¿Qué significa "desinhibido" mujerzuela? Espontaneidad.) ¿Por qué no empiezas ya?**

_**Here we go! (Excalibur)**_

* * *

Un **SPAM FIC**, es un Fic malo. **M-A-L-O**. (Con ganas.) Con todas las letras. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Hacer SPAM FIC, es ser irremediablemente un **Badficker**. (**Badficker, badficker, badficker**…) Por lo tanto, si aprendes como no ser un **mal escritor de Fics**, no harás **FICS SPAM**.

Por eso los he ligado en este capítulo.

**Tomáoslo como un capítulo doble. "Pls".**

* * *

Y realmente, no se puede enseñar a nadie como ser un buen escritor, todo el mundo tiene talentos o se esfuerza en algún tipo de materia que le guste, pero, a su vez, cuando hablamos de arte, **es** **cuestión de gustos**. _**Escribir de una forma u otra no te hace Badficker, y esto es así.**_

Sin embargo, hay cosas, más como persona (que quiera superarse o mejorar) que como autor o lector, que podemos **"repasar"**. Y cuando digo **"repasar"**, me refiero a: (¡Manolo! ¡Ponte a estudiar matemáticas, niño descarriado!)

_Estoy haciendo algo mal. Debo cambiar._

**Para que veáis que esto no es una crítica hacia nadie, voy a criticarme a mí misma.**_** (¡Bien, no me considero nadie! Es genial.) **_**Hay que dar ejemplo…**_** (O algo.)**_

* * *

**Primer punto del día:**

Os voy a relatar, a **GRANDES** rasgos lo que hace que te transformes, en un _**BadFicker**_. O un "mal escritor de Fics."

Por ejemplo. Hace varias semanas, una autora del Fandom (No Names baby.) en un review me comentó, amablemente y con mucha educación, que yo también cometo un error al escribir. (Cometo un montón, pero hoy le tocaba a éste.) Y cuando digo error, me refiero a ERROR. **Llamados "guiones".**

Gracias a ese comentario, voy a explicaros los guiones que se deben utilizar correctamente en FF. Desde aquí, gracias a esa autora, con la cual me llevo bien y mantengo todo el respeto. (Ante todo el buen rollo.)

* * *

_**Guiones.**_

Hay muchos formas de expresarse por medio de los diálogos. Los autores suelen usar diferentes tipos a la hora de escribir.

**For Example:**

**Las comillas.**

"**¡Oh, no!" Soul Eater abrió la taquilla encontrando miles de cartas de amor, topándose contra él como una avalancha de ñus. "¡Socorro, soy demasiado genial para esto!"**

Éste, sobre todo por los ingleses y demás _guiris/Yankis_ suele ser el más usado. ¿Por qué? Si buscas algún libro publicado en inglés, en verdad, muchos usan esas comillas para resaltar sus diálogos. No está mal del todo usarlo, pero tampoco es lo correcto.

**También puedes usar este:**

**Guiones (-) y guiones bajos. (_)**

**-Menudo montón… -**_**Señalaba Maka el montón de cartas que escondía Soul.**_**-¿Por qué yo no soy tan popular? No es justo. -**_**Advirtió Maka, cruzándose de brazos y dando resoplidos que hacían levantar su flequillo.**_**-**

**_No les gusto yo. _**_**Soul rodó los ojos, divertido. Viendo como su técnico hinchaba los mofletes igual que un niño pequeño.**_**_ Sino la idea que tienen de mí…**

No está mal usarlo tampoco. Lo único que, de nuevo, no es el correcto. Pero, también depende de cómo te sientas más a gusto escribiendo. Nadie escribe exactamente igual que tú mismo.

Y si lo hace, te está copiando en toda regla. (Otra cosa que es bastante triste, muy triste. Copiar a un autor es lo peor que puedes hacer, lo único que haces es engañarte a ti mismo porque no sabes hacer nada, no tienes recursos.)

**Ser tú mismo es tu virtud. Se fiel a tu propio estilo. **

Luego hay gente, que se toma muy a la ligera la palabra **"GUION"**. Y lo hace, tal cual:

**Liz: Hay que ir por la izquierda.**

**Kid: No podemos torcer a la izquierda, ya hemos girado antes a la izquierda, no, a la izquierda otra vez no, hay que ir a la derecha. ¡A la derecha!**

**Liz: Pero es por la izquierda…**

**Kid: ¡No es simétrico! No podemos torcer a la izquierda, ya hemos girado antes a la izquierda, no. ¡A la derecha!**

**Liz: Ya empezamos, ni que fueras un Navegador…**

**Kid: ¡No es simétrico! No lo es…**

**(Escena. Bucle Sin fín)**

Éste, realmente, no es muy adecuado para escribir. Es decir, es el único que no os recomiendo usar. Es un guion, pero de una obra de teatro. Le quita la emoción al lector y se te hace pesado. (Como tomar callos con judías o un pavo enorme antes de acostarte.)

**Luego está, el estilo "mezcla":**

**Kid: "¡Soy un cerdo asimétrico! ¡No merezco vivir!" -pataleó Kid tirado en el suelo, llorando como si estuviera cortando cebollas del Mercadona. (Híper, a elección.)**

**Liz: "¡Patty, ayúdame! Dile algo."- dijo Liz, histérica.**

**Patty: "Vale…"-**_rió Patty alegremente._**-"¡Cabrón! ¡Levanta del suelo idiota!"**

**Kid: "Eres un ser cruel Patty"-lloró Death the Kid mientras corría.**

¿Qué sentido tiene hacer esto? Yo no lo encuentro por ningún lado.** (Ya está Wally dando por saco.) **A parte de que lo está usando todo a la vez (comillas, guion cutre y guion de teatro), ¿para qué repetir el nombre del personaje que habla? O lo haces de una forma, o de otra. Pero las dos no.

Hay muchas más formas, pero pasemos al punto al que quería llegar.

**La forma correcta:**

**El buen guion.**

—**Black*Star, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Tsubaki, dudosa.**

—**Pintar el techo. —hablaba Black, llevándose una broca a la boca, manchándose toda la cara de un azul brillante—. ¿Qué iba a hacer sino?**

—**¿Y por qué no usas una escalera? —se acercó ella. Evitando ensuciarse con las gotas de pintura que caían de la bóveda, sin saber qué hacer—. Vas a caerte…**

—**Eso, es para mortales enclenques. —chillaba Black*Star sudando, agarrándose con fuerza. Con tan sólo dos dedos sujetos en una grieta del techo, se balanceaba en el aire como un chimpancé risueño—. Tsubaki, ¡yo soy un Dios!—rió Black de nuevo. Y tal como lo predijo Tsubaki, en unos segundos interrumpió su carcajada despistándose, cayendo irremediablemente en un cubo de pintura. Su trasero quedó completamente cubierto por una lámina azul, espesa.**

Esos guiones son los que deben usarse para escribir como es debido. Pero yo opino, que cada uno use los que quiera, mientras consiga que su texto pueda comprenderse y leerse con facilidad (repeat with me: it's easy), adelante. Usar unos u otros es lo de menos, lo importante, es que sepas usarlos.

* * *

Ahora, esto que os acabo de explicar, no es una respuesta a dicha autora. (Desde aquí le doy las gracias por su ayuda.)

Nunca, jamás, en un Fic, (En el contenido al menos.) respondas a un autor que ha criticado, tanto como si es de forma constructiva, como si es malo, tu trabajo. Eso te hace ser un buen **BADFICKER. (**_**Badficker, badficker, badficker… Lo repito, porque así queda más claro.**_**) **A todos nos molesta, (porque nos molesta, esto es así) que alguien desconocido critique lo que hemos escrito. Más aún si te ha costado escribirlo. O si ese ser no lleva razón.

Pero, tienes que mantener la cabeza fría, tanto como si el autor que ha comentado mal o simplemente ha dicho algo que no te ha gustado, por eso, tan sólo por eso no puedes usar un capítulo de un Fic para responderle. Queda muy mal. Queda fatal. (Caca.)

En el caso de que te haya ofendido, le escribes un PM y se lo dices. (Con educación, tanto como si él la tiene, como si no. En el caso de que no la tenga, demuestra que tú si la tienes. Y cállale la boca.) A veces también, es mejor pararse a pensar por un segundo.

Muchas veces, has de admitir que clase de trabajo haces. A veces harás cosas estupendas, otras pueden ser una cagada y otras… Otras una gran caca. **("Horrortografía", trama absurda, clichés, etc, etc.)** Entonces, cuando alguien critica o comenta con amabilidad un Fic que… Que no está muy bien. (Suavicémoslo un poco.)

Admite y aprende. Admite que a lo mejor, el lector que haya comentado el Fic, tal vez tenga algo de razón. Y eso, te ayuda a aprender en cierto modo. Y a informarte mejor.

**En esta vida, nadie va a aplaudirte por todo lo que hagas. No hay más.**

Tu trabajo no va a ser siempre adorado por todo el mundo y si alguna vez lo has hecho regular, y alguien lo ha criticado, asúmelo. No pasa nada, todo el mundo falla. Y aquí seguimos.

(Paren el Mundo, que me quiero bajar.)

* * *

"Por eso, querido **lector**:"

A la hora de comentar un Fic que no te ha gustado, busca (aunque no lo haya) cosas buenas también. Comenta tanto lo bueno, como lo malo. Y si es malísimo, pues intenta hacerlo con amabilidad y respeto hacia el autor que con toda su ilusión ha subido ese Fic. Si vas a quejarte sobre algo, **demuestra** el porqué. Eso **demuestra** que eres un buen lector y si escribes Fics, (O lo que sea, cualquier cosa.) un buen **Ficker**.

**Detrás del ordenador, también hay personas y a veces, sin darte cuenta podemos herir sus sentimientos. Hay que ser cauto.**

"Y querido **autor**:"

_(Volvemos a lo de antes)_

Aprende y se tolerante. **(TOLERANCIA. NO TO-LE-RANCIA.)** No todo el mundo aceptará tu trabajo, habrá veces que escribirás algo maravilloso, pero si alguna vez lo haces mal o estás empezando en un Fandom y no tienes mucha idea de cómo funciona el mundillo de los Fickers, pide ayuda.

Si alguien se molesta, en dejarte un **Review** para decirte lo que estás haciendo mal o aquello que podrías mejorar, (Es porque le importas, y tu historia también.) acéptalo y sigue adelante. Eso te hace ser un **buen** **Ficker**. **Alguien que respeta y piensa que es lo que importa realmente.**

Puede que incluso, al final, te acabes llevando bien con ese otro autor que comentó en su día.

En el fondo, FanFiction también se basa en conocer gente. Sé que es algo anónimo, pero lo quieras o no son gente que comparten muchos de nuestros gustos y con los que puedes simpatizar. **(Why can't we be friends?)**

* * *

Tampoco puede daros vergüenza el dejar un review de este estilo. Hay que pensar con cabeza, nadie va a comerte por hacerlo. **(Yo sí, pero… Que no. Ñam.)** Es compartir opiniones. También, imagina que hay un autor con potencial que escribe muy mal o tiene muchas faltas de ortografía. Si no le dices nada, si nunca te atreves a comentarle…

**Lo primero, eres un cobarde en toda regla. **

**Lo segundo, vas a dejar que siga escribiendo mal, sabiendo que tú le puedes ayudar.**

_Es como ir a comprar el pan, que te regalen una barra por (ser traficante de pan ilegal) venir siempre a comprar, ver un niño en la calle que está pasando hambre y pasar de él como de la… Contaminación. Tú no necesitas esa barra de pan, pero él sí. Tu controlas el Fandom, él no. Tú puedes ayudar, él necesita ayuda. ¿Entendéis preciosos?_

**Hay que ayudarse los unos a los otros. Si de verdad quieres pertenecer a un Fandom, no todo va a ser:**

"**Bueno ya escrito mi Fic mensual, ahora voy a desaparecer, espero que me pongan reviews, ¿qué no lo hacen? Como los odio joder".**_** (Lo más gracioso, es que esperan muchos reviews, sea bueno o malo su trabajo, pero ellos nunca te pondrán ninguno ni te enviarán PM's. **_**Fuck Logic**_**.) **_

_**Si entras en un Fandom, "por el amor de Snoopy", colabora en él. Haz amigos, yo que sé. Entra de vez en cuando, cotillea, da consejos y recíbelos. (Buen Fickero.)**_

_(Si hombre, PM's. Pimins, caramelos de menta, de toda la vida (?))_

No me refiero a esos casos en los que te han surgido problemas o simplemente no puedes contribuir por los motivos que sean, eso no. Pero si es cierto que no tienes ningún impedimento en poder hacerlo, hazlo. Aunque sólo sea un poco. (Paso a paso, grano a grano.)

También comentemos, eso del_ rollete_ tal que: **"Oh vaya, ha subido un capítulo… Que le den, no pienso comentarle porque él a mí no me comenta. Iré a hacer algo productivo, como yo que sé, ¡pegarles pellizcos a los cristales y ver documentales sobre operaciones de próstata!"**

**_("What da hell?!")_**

Para empezar, estas personas (espero que nadie lo haga), que tengan un poco de cabeza, un poco de inteligencia (aunque sólo sea una neurona) y no haga esta gilipollez. Porque es una gilipollez. ¿A quién narices le importan los Reviews de los demás? ¿A quién? Preocúpate de ti mismo y deja a los demás, en paz.

**En paz.**

Si vas a dejar un comentario, un review, lo dejas porque algo te guste o no. No porque quieras tener más o menos reviews de los demás.

¿A quién ayudas haciendo eso? ¿A **Shakira**? ¿Ayudas a Shakira? Di la verdad. Eso, sinceramente, es de ser infantil. **MUY** **INFANTIL. **Vete a tu parque de recreo a comer tierra y vuelve cuando tengas medio cerebro para pensar como una persona decente. Esto es FF, aquí no te queremos. Los residuos, con los residuos. (Aprende a reciclar, _please_.)

**No la tomes con un autor.**

* * *

**También, hay que saber poner Reviews. **

**(También, te hace ser un buen Ficker o uno malo, hay que saber comentar y criticar.)**

Sí, sí, ya sé que es la opinión de cada uno y se ha de respetar, (Of course, yes.) sin embargo, recapacitemos.

Vosotros pensáis que poner siempre algo, tal que así:

"**AJAJAJAJA JUAS JUAS Me gusssstoh! ****CONTI CONTI COOOOOO(OH OH OH)OOOONTIII! ****(Risa de loco/a) síguelo! Besis. jsahfwiuETNÀSEDMaeqwrih! (Se da golpes contra el teclado, ¡y muere! Luego revive.) Si!? Chaooo! Besis"**

Eso… Está… **¿Bien?** (¡No dura ni una línea! Y hay veces que ponen mucho menos.)

¿En verdad está bien? No. **Para nada.**

Está bien, ponerlo de vez en cuando, porque vale. Puede que el Fic te haya gustado y sí, puede que quieras continuación. Pero por favor, no puedes poner eso siempre. **(SIEMPRE.)** Dedícale un poco más de tiempo. Así sólo vas a parecer (sin ofender y con todo el respeto) muy tonto.

Es bueno que el autor sepa que le lees y que te gusta su historia, pero coméntale algo más, ten un poco de decencia. Háblale sobre un personaje que te guste en especial de la historia, si te ha gustado el final o no, lo que tú quieras. La excusa de que no tienes tiempo **(SIEMPRE.)** aquí no vale. Más cuesta leer la historia, y te la has leído. Si quieres comentarla, hazlo bien. No conviertas tus reviews en **SPAM**.

El que pone buenos y sanos reviews es un buen **Ficker**. Eso se ve de aquí a la Luna. (A la de **Soul Eater** también.)

Aunque, cierto es, que si el autor hace capítulos de **600 palabras**… Lo quieras o no, no puedes comentar mucho, Es lo que hay. Si escribes poco no esperes Reviews muy largos. No hay "chicha" que comentar. Si tú me das argumento que yo pueda tragar, te hago un Review monólogo, incluso gracioso si hace falta. **(En este caso los Reviews cortos pueden ser válidos, perfectamente.)**

* * *

**Vamos a hablar de otro tipo de reviews, **

_**Los reviews (ANÓNIMOS) malvados. ("Hardcore" de cabeza.)**_

Esa gente que dan ganas de golpear… (En el caso de que te comenten mal y con **"Horrortografía"**.) Con un chuletón en la cara y decirle, ¡aprende a escribir por Dios!

¿Cómo expresarlo? Yo los llamo, los **"AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"**

**Es decir **_**Honey,**_

"**menudo truñoo de isstoria, pedaso vurraaaa! suicidateh por fabor, AJAJAJAJAJJAJJAA! Besis."**

Esa gente da_ miedito_. ¿Cómo dormirán por las noches? Yo tengo la teoría de que se pasan toda su vida con una enfermedad seria, el "**AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-itis-osis- tremebundo**" y su vida normal es algo como:

Se están lavando los dientes y empiezan a reírse como un científico, no, mejor farmacéutico, loco. "(Se cepilla.) AAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (Escupe.) AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" Y así con todo, cuando sacan a pasear al perro (Vamos Puchi. AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Haz caca en casa del vecino y huimos.), cuando tienen sexo (AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Yo ya. AJAJAJAJAJAJA!), cuando les dicen que son padres (AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Matadme. AJAJAJAJAJAJA!) cuando se muere su hámster (AJAJAJAJAJAJA! Sob, ugly sob. AJAJAJAJAJAJA!)… Etc, etc. (ETECÉ, ETECÉ.)

Han de ser una vergüenza ajena andante.

Por eso preciosos, pasad de esos seres enfermos. Como ese hombre que no podía parar de hipar o estornudar, recemos por ellos. No saben hacer otra cosa en la vida que comentar sin razón ni motivo aparente. Amén señora y señora: **AJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

(A tomar por culo si molesta.)

**Y por último, me contradiré diciendo: sí, ¿por qué no puedes dejar reviews negativos? No todo es "jauja". Si algo no te ha gustado, (no porque lo que haya escrito no te guste, sino el cómo está escrito) quéjate. Quéjate bien. No se acaba el mundo. (Los Mayas se equivocaron.)**

**Deja un review constructivo, decepcionado, pero con amor (moar).**

* * *

_También_ es de **BadFicker** poner siempre (Y aquí, vuelvo al hecho de que esto no es un Fic, si lo llega a ser merezco morir. No, eso es muy poco, me veré "Avatar the last Airbender, otra vez…") **muchos PARÉNTESIS. "()"** No se deben poner en una historia porque pierdes el hilo de la trama, es decir:

**For Example: (EXAGEREMOS)**

"Maka recorrió los largos pasillos del Shibusen, (fíjate tú si eran largos, que no acababan nunca -.- yo ahí me moriría de verdad eh) y a mitad de camino se encontró con Soul. (Soul, ay que Cool es Soul ME ENCANTA :3 hacen tan buena pareja, son mi OTP de siempre) Soul tenía algo importante que decirle. (vale, está parte no me ha quedado muy bien y…. Bueno, pos eso.) Él la amaba con la blanca intensidad de mil soles. (pos sí, de mil soles. No se me ocurría nada mejor, en fin, os dejo seguir.) La besó, ella a él. Fin. (Kawaii!)"

**¿Qué ha pasado aquí?**

Así no se puede leer una historia. Oyendo los comentarios del autor todo el puñetero rato. No puedes romper "la cuarta pared" a lo **Ned Bigby**, de esa forma a todas horas. Que de vez en cuando quieres ponerlo en un capítulo, adelante. (¡Me presento voluntaria!) No pasa nada, pero no siempre. Eso es de _**Badficker**_.

* * *

Luego tenemos a nuestros enemigos acérrimos, son unos seres extraños venidos del planeta "Yiutiub".

**Son los: ¡súper-batalla de Reviews Cadena malvados!**

Lo cierto, es que lo dice todo. Ese momento que llega en la vida de todo autor donde sus reviews se pelean entre ellos, criticando por un lado, adorando por el otro**. Un tira y "no aflojes." **Es absurdo, en serio. Esto no es **Youtube** y derivados. ¿Por qué hay que pelear o defender a nadie?

Es problema del autor, comentando como un niño de 5 años que no tiene lo que desea no estás ayudando ni perjudicando a nadie. Ya se encargará el escritor de dicho Fic de hablar con ese ser como es debido. Y cantarle las cuarenta o decir que lleva razón.

**Ejemplillo:**

_**Review 1 **_**¡Lo amo, me encanta! ¡Besis pa' ti, pa' tu familia, pa' tus amigos, pa' tu retrete y pa' tus perros! ¡Gloria bendita!**

_**Review 2. **_**Vaya mierda.**

_**Review 7. **_**Parece, que Review 2. no tiene sentido del gusto artístico ni de la orientación...**

_**Review 18. **_**Retrasados todos.**

_**Review 27. **_**¡Es un truño tan grande como mi puño!**

**_Review 33._ ¡Límpiate esa boca, mal-hablado!**

_**Review46. **_** No lleváis razón y punto, admitídlo, joder.**

**_Review 65._ ¿Es aquí la audición para el Musical de _Dora la Exploradora_?**

**_Review 78._ (Y pico.) A fregar, _Nigga._**

**_Review 94. _La boca de mi gato, sabe a comida de gato.**

**(Continuará.)**

Eso es de ser _**Badficker**_.

* * *

También lo es críticar sin motivo, **géneros y Pairings.**

**¡Libertad de géneros y Pairings!**

**Género:**

**Personajes.**

**Si a ti no te gusta que el autor haya puesto a tal personaje de hombre o mujer, (Como, Chrona, por ejemplo. Cualquiera.) únicamente no lo leas. Y ya está. Ea, ea. Eso es Cuestión de gustos. Es más absurdo que el Papa leyendo un **_**Slash**_** de la Biblia. ("Oh my god!")**

**Autores.**

Esto, es… Es lo que más me repatea. Lo que más odio, se puede ser Badficker, se puede ser muy despistado, incluso se puede ser torpe. Pero, ¿ser xenófobo? ¿o ser sexista? O lo mismo, ¿ser retrasado?

A ver, (No del verbo haber, del verbo ver. Con V y separado.) y esto lo digo muy en serio. Odiar a un autor por ser hombre o mujer, por ser gay, por ser lesbiana, y yo que sé, ¡por ser una patata! No tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Y el que odia de ese modo directamente no tiene cerebro.

Es de tener poca vergüenza venir a insultar a un pobre autor en un review o un PM, porque le guste tal o le guste cual. No dejan de ser personas. ¿Sabes lo que es una persona? No somos diferentes, tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales. Vamos, ¿cuál es la diferencia? ¿Quién es más malvado de los dos? No hace falta ser gay, para defender a una mujer que le gusten las mujeres o a un hombre que le gusten los hombres. (Y lo mejor de todo, es que les insultan siempre con lo mismo. No tienen recursos, no dan para más, son bobos, van a lo fácil. Es como llamar a alguien rellenito, gordo. Por favor. ¿Te damos un pin? ¿Te aplaudimos? En la cara.)

Lo que hagan o dejen hacer en su vida privada no le importa a nadie, y menos a un desconocido que tiene los pocos huevos **(Sí, huevos, lo siento.)** de meterse con un autor de forma anónima… **De forma anónima**. Porque claro, ese autor no te podrá responder, pero tranquilo. Pensando de esa forma no te ira bien en la vida, ni de coña. **COBARDE.**

**Muy cobarde.**

E igual con los sexistas.

**No piensan, que las tonterías que nos separan, no son nada comparadas con las mil y una chorradas que nos unen.**

**Y punto.**

**Cambia tu estúpida mentalidad. **_**Y sé bienvenido, al Siglo 21. Patán.**_

* * *

_**Pairings:**_

Este tema es como una mosca cojonera. No tendría que comentarlo siquiera. Pero lo voy a hacer, porque hay que tenerlo en cuenta.

Querido lector, que lee un Fic donde hay un Pairing, una pareja de personajes, que no le gusta. Pero la lee. (¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe, estará aburrido.) Para empezar. No te metas. No la leas, no la veas.** Es cuestión de gustos, no de escritura**. Seguro que habrás visto en el Summary los Pairings entre personajes y sus amoríos. Y aun así entrarás, y criticarás el Pairing como un poseso.

Que no te guste pasa, que lo critiques a _**toca-teja**_ sin razón aparente es bastante estúpido. Y te hace quedar _**mal**_ a ti mismo, "_estúpido y sensual" __**Badficker**_.

Porque tú pienses que una pareja es perfecta, no tiene por qué serlo, no todos opinarán igual. Y tienes que respetarlo como ellos han de respetarte a ti.

"¿No pones la pareja que a mí me gusta? Pues te insulto."

Pues también puedes irte, **al carajo**. Yo, te hago las maletas. No necesitarás mucho.

**Simplemente pasa de ello. **

**(No mayor desprecio, que no hacer aprecio.)**

* * *

Otro tema curioso:

**Abarcar demasiados personajes a la vez, lioso y no muy atrayente. **No puedes hacer que todos los personajes sean igual de importantes, porque no lo son. Y sacarles de relleno no lleva a ningún sitio, aburre en sobremanera. Tienes que encontrar un punto medio sin llegar a ser** _Mary Sue _**pero con cierta atracción. Dales una vida propia. Y haz que tus lectores se muerdan las uñas de la intriga.

**Un Badficker descarriado del sentido de la vida, también suele usar el maléfico: **_**Bloc de Notas**_

No escribáis en _**Bloc de Notas. **_Aparte de que es muy **(muy, muy, muy)** cutre **(cutre, cutre, cutre)**, descargarte **Microsoft Word** no cuesta dinero. (Al menos el pirata que tenemos todos o que ya viene con el ordenador instalado con los otros elementos de **_Office_**.) Si sigues escribiendo en _**Bloc de Notas**, _tus frases quedarás tan juntas como las del **Summary** y será muy difícil de leer. No atraerá para nada. Te sangrarán los ojos.

Corrige siempre las faltas de ortografía y relee varias veces el Fic, antes de subirlo, escribas donde escribas.

* * *

Otro hecho que te hace llegar ser un** Badficker, **poner en las **notas de autor** algo como esto:

"**Siento mucho las faltas de ortografía que pueda haber, ¡dejadme un Review! Pls."**

**¿Pedir perdón por la mala ortografía? **

No es que hayas tenido algún impedimento para escribir, tal que: "Lo siento chicos he estado de bajón últimamente y quizá no he podido escribir tan bien como siempre."

**No.**

**Es que estás pidiendo disculpas por algo, que ya sabes. Y aun así. no tienes la poca vergüenza de corregirlo. (No cuesta nada, y menos aún si el Fic es corto.) **

**¿Qué vas a "sentir"? **No sientes nada, sabes que has cometido muchos errores, ¡y te da igual! Pues a los lectores no. No les da igual. Quieren leer algo decente, en esta vida no vale actuar así. "Bueno, ya he escrito el capítulo, lo subo y hala, no pienso volver a mirarlo.** ¿Releerlo? ¿Para qué?" Para muchas cosas.**

**_Really_, FanFiction no es nada serio, no tienes porque ser perfecto, nadie lo es. **Pero lo que no puedes dejar pasar en una página Web dedicada a la escritura, es** (que te la pases por el forro del ombligo) **cometer tal** "Horrortografía".**

**Hay muchas personas que encima te escriben en el propio capítulo, que acepta todo tipo de críticas… Cuando en realidad no las acepta. Y esto, recapacitadlo.**

"**Acepto todo tipo de críticas o comentarios, malos, buenos, constructivos y tomatazos."**

Si no aceptas las críticas, no pongas que lo haces. Si no te gustan las críticas constructivas (a nadie le gustan, es la verdad) no lo escribas. **¿Y quién de verdad acepta tomatazos?** A mí desde luego no me gustaría recibirlos. (Vete a la frutería, se ha dicho.) Es una tontería como una casa.** (¿Habéis visto la mansión de Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie? Pues haceos una idea.) **

**Las críticas no se aceptan, porque te van a molestar, pero da igual, únicamente si no tienen razón pasa de ello y si es una crítica constructiva intenta aprender. **Y ya. No esperes aceptar nada, porque de todo te puede llegar algún día.

* * *

Ahora si me lo permitís, me gustaría hablaros sobre un estilo de Badfic especial, y me gustaría saber que opináis al respecto de esto:

Llamémoslo, _**"Fics-TeAmo".**_

_**Los Fics-TeAmo, son fáciles de encontrar. Son esas historias de amor no muy trabajado.**_

_**Esas historias, que vienen a tener este guion:**_

Se conocen.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Hacen el amor.

Se casan.

(Y aquí paz y después gloria.)

**Toma, toma, pastillas de goma… **

**Me encantaría saber si las personas, si los autores que escriben esta clase de Fics absurdísimos, (porque no tienen sentido, son un cliché con patas cojas) se han enamorado o han tenido alguna relación en toda su vida. Porque eso del **_**"-Te amo. +Y yo también" **_**es muy cutre. Cutre-Maximus. (Nombre de Súper-héroe Torpe.)**

En verdad, pensáis, ¿qué decir un _**Te amo**_ es tan sencillo? Que se dice porque sí. ¿Quién ha estado enamorado y a la vez seguro de lo que siente a la primera**? "No, te conozco desde hace, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos días? Bueno, que te amo. ¡Ven a mis brazos y dame hijos!" **Por favor… No. Huye.

Y en el caso de que ocurriese… ¿Ya está? ¿Te dice _**Te amo**_ y ya te tiene en el bote…? Pues ojalá todas las relaciones del mundo fuesen así. Vaya defecación.

Es decir, en serio creéis, ¿qué un _**Te amo**_ es tan importante?

Si es así, amigos, os queda un largo camino por recorrer. Inventaos algo nuevo, **(Innovad.)** porque este guion malo de novela porno barata, no mola. Está tan visto, lo han mascado tanto que parece un chicle usado.

**Y otra curiosa, ¿por qué el receptor, el que recibe el **_**Te amo**_**, siempre responde **_**"Yo también"**_**?**

**Aunque claro, ¿qué va a decir sino el muy truhan?**

**-"Te amo."**

**-"Ah… Pues yo no, jódete. PUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Quedan palomitas?"**

**(Es malísimo, pero al menos, tendría su punto de personalidad. Que se echa en falta y mucho.)**

Es tener poca imaginación. Y todo es igual, todo el rato. Hay que jugar más con los personajes y con sus sentimientos. Sino, se te hace repetitivo y aburrido. Un _**Te amo**_, es mucho más que un dialogo que tiene que estar porque sí. El amor no sólo se demuestra con palabras vacías, y eso se descubre con el tiempo.

El amor son muchos actos, muchos actos y gestos del día a día. No es sólo un _**Te amo **_y cientos de sonrojos que nadie comprende.

* * *

**Y ya para terminar, me dejo a mis favoritos: (Esto no es ser un Badficker, ya no Bad, EvilFicker. Toma ya.)**

**Los autores **_**Maleducados. **_**Más pesados que una vaca en brazos.**

**(Abajo, con ellos.)** Cada vez que leáis a uno, directamente, ignoradlo. Porque alguien así no se merece tu tiempo. No se lo merece.

**Este Autor, si se puede llamar Autor a este ser moribundo, se les conoce por enfadarse e insultar sin venir a cuento en sus capítulos porque no le has dejado (que tus razones tendrás) un (¡UN!) jodido Review.**

(Con perdón.)

Te insultan sin razón en las notas de autor y suplican **Reviews** a todas las malditas horas. Aprovechan cualquier momento para pedírtelo. Una cosa es que pidas que la gente te lea, y otra cosa muy diferente es ir mendigando comentarios, que probablemente no merezcas por tratar tan mal a tus lectores. **(A los lectores, hay que amarlos y esto es así.)**

Por "**Yisus"**, ya está bien, ¿tan importante te es un puñetero Review? Va a ser que no.

¿Este autor conocerá el gráfico de visitas y visitantes que hay en su cuenta? Probablemente no. (Y sin el probable.)**"Use your Brain please, you have one (maybe stupid. But you have it)". **¿No podrías responder Reviews en los PM's? Eso hace muy feliz al lector, no piensas en ellos. En sí, te dan igual. Y eso está fatal, sólo te interesan sus comentarios y** "si te he visto, no me acuerdo"**.

**¿Qué pensaríais de un autor que os saluda, así?**

(Momento de exageración/exasperación.)

"**Eeeh! KYAAAAAAAAAA! Qe pasa gilipollas?! Komo stais?! La berdas es q no me inporta lo mas mínimo. Solo stoi felis kuando me degais Rebiú, kuando no lo aigais, hos lo pedire n las notass d aútor i os insultare porq zí. Zorrass."**

**(ÓLE.) **Nótese, que el ser**_ EvilFicker_, **"escribe muy bien". (Puede que ganes varias dioptrías al leer, pero no pasa nada…) De maravilla.

"**No ze ejkribi ni las notass d autor, saés?"**

Que cansino. (Eso es lo que es) Que pesado. Que le den. A los Reviews, al **(maleducado)** mal autor y a la madre, que les parió a los dos. (Eso significa **doble _corte de mangas_** para el "autorzuelo" desviado del buen camino del fan y del escritor.)

**Conclusión:**

Todo lo que he relatado arriba, (no vamos a etiquetar a nadie) en el caso de que cumplas alguno de ellas, ten en cuenta que eso no te hace ser un mal autor. Nadie lo es. Todo depende de los gustos de las personas, pero si cometes más de uno, bastantes, (Es para pensárselo…) piensa que deberías mejorar. Los Fandoms deberíamos ser como una familia (A lo gremio de **Fairy Tail**, ahí, precioso.)

Antes, era diferente. Había más reviews, más gente… Pero esa gente crece y tiene otras cosas de las que estar más pendientes. Hoy en día hay tanto ocio, que dedicarte plenamente a una cosa es bastante imposible. ¿Verdad? Y… Es triste. Por eso, ojalá, cambiemos aunque sólo sea un poco, a mejor.

Porque lo creamos o no, **FanFiction** nos ayuda mucho como personas y como escritores, críticos o simplemente lectores. Es como todo, es una experiencia diferente. Un sitio donde eres quien eres, donde no tienes que fingir ser algo que no eres o simplemente, pasártelo bien y conocer más gente.

_**Y para acabar, como reseña, les repetiré hasta la saciedad, les comunico a esos queridos y queridas: (Horrortografía)**_

_**Releed los Capítulos. Porque no lo hacéis. **_

_Si lo hicierais veríais las burradas (pero burradas) que se puede llegar a escribir. Una de faltas… Pasaríais un Vergüenza, legendaria. (A mí me daría vergüenza, de la mala. No la del tipo: "Ay no, no me atrevo, hazlo tú." No. Me refiero a la dura y cruel: "Por Dios Santo, tierra trágame y no me sueltes nunca".) _

_Al menos, al corregirlo, desaparecerían esos tremendos "dedacos", esas erratas errantes sin futuro que están a merced de críticas por parte de alguien con dos dedos de frente o menos. Que contaríais a vuestros bisnietos. Por los siglos, de los siglos._

_**Y si no sabéis como meteros, como hacerlo, preguntad. **_

_**(Preguntando se llega a Roma. A algún sitio llegarás, no sé donde, pero llegarás.)**_

_**Llegarás.**_

_**Siento decirte, que tengas la edad que tengas, te van a juzgar igual. (Rectifica tu condena de Badficker, y esfuérzate.) Chato/a.**_

* * *

_**Ahí queda eso, preciosos princesos y bellas principesas.**_

Si deseáis próximo capítulejo,

_**So much help: (I love you like a) SongFics, (baby) Drabbles y One-shot**__**s. **_

_Y muy pronto, llegará la hora de haceros, _**LA GRAN PREGUNTA.**

Que no sabréis aún, porque soy un ser maléfico, y como soy un ser maléfico,** (Por cierto, ¿soñasteis con Evaristo? Me trae curiosidad.)**

"**Rebiu? Saés? no?"**

**Hasta pronto chicos, ¡ánimo con todo! (¡Hu, há!)**


	5. Naino naino y muchos Juan Shots

**No es cuestión de gustos**

**Bell*Star**

**(Hola, soy Bell. Y Si lo que buscabas entrando aquí era un Fic… Va a ser que no.)**

**Aquí volvemos dando caña, (dando mucha caña ninja) y como ya lo he repetido hasta la saciedad (la matraca del inicio) en los primeros capítulos, digamos únicamente que, ya voy a dar bastante el tostón ahí abajo. (Tener miedo es humano, no pasa ná.) "BIBA LAH PRROFECIONALIDÁZ! uE" Siento la tardanza, la culpa fue del chachachá. (Y de esa cosa que parece mantequilla, ¡pero que no es mantequilla!) Que tristeza.**

* * *

Song Fics, Drabbles y One shot's

O lo que es lo mismo: **naino naino, muchos (Juan)one shot's e historias random que me salen a mí de las narices-shot's.**

Empecemos por el principio de todo: (el génesis) los **Song-Fics**.

"In Spanish de toda la life": Fics de canciones. (Sí, tiene muy poca clase en nuestro idioma la verdad…)

Un song-fic sería relato normal y corriente, de no ser porque está acompañado de una canción. O está, basado, en dicha canción. Del idioma que sea. (O no.)

Ejemplo: Aserejé. De las Ketchup. (Es como el Gangnam Style, pero más cutre. Uno cualquiera.)

Miras la canción, y la letra, la estudias o al menos si es en inglés. (Sí, sí.) Desarrollas la trama: "A ver, como puedo… Eh, uh, vale. Lo tengo. Black Star monta una escuela de rumba, Soul es poseído por el ritmo _Ragatanga_, Death The Kid pasa a llamarse Diego The Kid, Chrona y Patty se convierten en Dj's _all around the world_ acabando su estrellato en un dueto magistral con Pitbull y Maka… Hace el baile pingüino del Boogie y Guinidipí. Listo, niquealo'. Una obra maestra. De esto a Broadway hay un salto." Y una vez has llegado a comprender la letra, la metes entre medias sin sentido aparente y… ¡BAM! Ya está. (Church Chorus)

Ni de coña.

Y esto, siendo buena, "¿desarrollar la trama? ¿Eso qué es?" "¿Qué decir usted señora Campanita?" "Hablo una puquito español."

* * *

Lo primero.

Está prohibido hacer descaradamente Song-Fics por la página. (Pero vamos, ni caso. No pasa nada. Es raro que de entre los miles de Fics que hay en FF justo vayan a por el tuyo y te lo borren. Ya tienen que ser mala calaña.) Una cosa es que pongas un trozo de canción, la dediques o la menciones en un Fic, cosa que también no acepta la página, sin embargo, tienes menos posibilidades de que te pillen que poniendo un _summary_ a letra XXXL: **SONG FIC DE SOUL EATER BLA BLA BLA SHAKIRA, VOCALOID, CARMEN DE MAIRENA, BLA. (No pongáis summary's en mayúscula, un poquito de por favor. Respeto al lector pls. (R.A.L.P)) **

Por lo tanto, por favor, sed discretos. Raro es que os "hacken" el Fic, pero id con cuidado. Y siempre, dejad claro quién es el autor de la canción que vas a usar indiscriminadamente, (**_el Disclaimer_**) sea una cover o lo que sea. (Okey makey.)

* * *

Segundo.

**Los idiomas.**

Vamos a ver, y con ello quiero ser muy franca.

**Para el que lee:** no tiene sentido leer un song-fic sin estar escuchando la canción en ese momento, o haberla escuchado antes en toda tu corta vida de mamífero retrogrado. Porque que sino, no sirve para nada. (Como un abre-fácil, is the same.) En serio, ¿para qué? ¿Es que no echan nada interesante en la tele? Cómprate un gato, un libro o yo qué sé, una tortuga africana. (Desvío.)

Y si la has escuchado antes, al menos dígnate a entender la letra. Porque sí, no todos somos bilingües, trilingües, o unicornios forforescentes. No controlamos perfectamente el inglés, ni el alemán, ni mucho menos el japonés. Aunque ahí, entra nuestro buen y preciado amigo: el autor vago.

**Para el que escribe:** traduce la letra que pongas en el song-fic, sobre todo si es en japonés. Porque ponerlo tal cual, es como no poner nada. Entiendes cuatro palabras a lo sumo y mal escritas. Usa el diccionario, ¡que existe por algo chiquillo! (Maka lo usa para otras cosas, pero eso es problema suyo y su poco pecho respetado.) Vas a dedicar un fic entero a una canción que nadie entiende.

Tampoco pongas monosílabos redundantes tal que:

_**Nananana nana…**_

_**Oooh ohh baby!**_

_**Lalalalala ahh oh Yeah.**_

_**Uuuuh baby!**_

**Da… Da sentimiento… De pena. ¡E ignorancia bendita!**

**Lo dicho, como no poner nada, de adorno. ¿Quién está tan aburrido para leer eso? ¡Esto, no es "PREGUNTAS DE YAHOO! **

**("**Eh ola, me yamo Soyflojoqueteden y soi vastante timidoh, jijijijijjujujiji. Vueno, puez io beniah aki a prejuntaross sih konozeis hesta kancionciya que ohi el otroh diah hen la radío, ejem, miraz, diceh asín: **abranbran miau miau miau chiu chiu chiu broom broom chu chuuuu, love iu bithcha. **Hos suenah?¿siH? Ahi, ke bien, grasias majos. Vesis pa' tos**)**

**¡No es YAHOO! No lo es. Si quiere hacer esto, vete a YAHOO y hazles felices "cantidubi", pero en FanFiction no, morador de las arenas. No… ¡Vete a un karaoke a cantar baladas ñoñas!**

* * *

Dejando claro ese punto, pasemos al tercero:

**Construcción de una trama unida a una canción. (¿Ñe?)**

**Entremos dentro de la cabeza de un joven autor amateur barra aficionado (Goofy, por poner un ejemplo. O nuestro amigo EVARISTO.) que de repente, y sin venir al caso, ha oído una canción de vete tú a saber quién y por vete tú a saber qué, (Dios se le ha aparecido en forma de tostada divina y le ha ordenado hacerlo con su poder divino, porque es un Dios, no tu tío abuelo, y si se niega enviará una tropa de Titanes **_**Nyan-cats**_** devoradores de huesos y derriba edificios, a matarlo de la forma más cruel que exista en el universo recóndito.) le ha gustado tanto que ha decidido escribir un fic. (Precioso.)**

Bueno, ya tenemos la razón. Vamos bien. A continuación, la creación (del planeta tierra)

Está claro que la clave de escribir, es pasar una idea que tienes en mente, a un texto. Y de un paso a otro, hay un abismo diferencial gigantesco. (Hacer guiones, croquis, reescribir escenas, bla bla bla, alpargata) Con un song-fic, no pasa lo mismo.

* * *

**Cuando alguien relata un song-fic, es porque se basa en esa canción para crear la trama. **No al revés.** No haces una trama y lo combinas acorde con una canción random. No es intercalar frases del fic entre los versos de una canción, es intercalar frases de la canción en el fic, creado, con el fin de trabajar acorde con la canción. Y aunque sólo sea en el estribillo, algo de dicha canción escogida debe concordar con el fic, presentación, nudo o desenlace. (Remember chapter 1.) **

"Al corro de la patata, comeremos ensalada. Lo que comen los señores. Naranjitas y limones. Achupé, achupé, sentadito me quedé." Hum, me gusta esta canción, la voy a usar para… Para (desatascar una tubería) escribir un fic sobre… Sobre enfermos de próstata y dolor de almorranas, sí, _ideal._

**Trata de no hacerlo demasiado largo, cuando la canción acaba, el fic también con ella. Y otra cosa, poner en un summary: song-fic one shot.**

Es absurdísimo. (Es como decir, que quieres la sopa sin caldo) Un song fic ya es de por sí un one shot. Si haces un fic de diez capítulos de tan sólo una canción, (¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida?) una de dos, o la canción es cansinamente larga, (una rapsodia valdría) o no es un song-fic. ¿Por qué? De nuevo, cuando acaba la canción, acaba el fic. Porque el fic está basado en dicha canción. ¿Lo entendéis? Poner una estrofa de canción en cada capítulo no es un song-fic. Es una estrofa aleatoria, dentro de un capítulo normal y corriente.

* * *

**Un par de consejos para mejorar tu escritura en cuanto a estos géneros del Fanfiction como lo son los song-fic:**

Los adjetivos. Los adjetivos son importantes. (Cuecen y enriquecen.) Hacen de las descripciones una lectura llevadera, y para que decirlo, interesante. Son la mejor arma contra la poca inspiración de ideas, cultura o un mal uso de los diálogos _in extremis_.( Pero tampoco hay que pasarse.)

"María Rosa Catalina del Mar conoció a Maka en una pradera, verde otoñal, repleta de flores silvestres de colores inimaginables a la vista del ser humano, y de un olor tan rico como el perfume más elaborado de todo París, surcada por un río de agua pura y cristalina, donde los peces dorados de ojos grandes danzaban y saltaban contra su curso... Bla, bla, bla se hicieron amigas." Nos da un poco igual, como fuese una jodida pradera, o lo que tenga que ser. Las descripciones son muy útiles, pero no siempre necesarias. Ni tan bastas. Comentas tanta descripción, que el lector ya ni se acuerda de que iba la historia. (¿Patatas?) Dependiendo del contexto, intenta usar en mayor o menor cantidad, según sea necesario, las descripciones con sus adjetivos correspondientes.

No somos la autora de Crepúsculo.

Ni tampoco puedes ir por la vida escribiendo dignamente, con tan sólo verbos. _Nanai de la china_.

"María Rosa Catalina del Mar **conoció** a Maka en una pradera. Y **se hicieron** las mejores amigas." **FIN.**

Pero, ¿cómo? Es demasiado corto. Tan sólo hay un adjetivo. No se hace, aunque sea un fic corto y sea absurdo escribir como son los personajes que ya conocemos todos. ¿Se hicieron amigas de la nada? ¿Se miraron a los ojos y ya encontraron el amor mutuo? No. El lector se va a perder igualmente en la situación, no se puede pasar de una escena a otra de esa forma. (Es como: pues érase una vez un príncipe que estaba vivo… Y luego se murió. Fin.) Tosca y seca.

* * *

Dando por terminada esta sección, (Si tenéis alguna duda más, ya sabéis, review, PM, no preguntar y cagarla, lo que queráis.) pasemos a la siguiente bellezas: **Drabbles y One-shot's. **

Y mucho dirán, ¿qué misterio tienen los Drabbles, si son como muchos one-shot's juntos? (Risa malintencionada) ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! No.

Error (Horror).

(Encuentra las siete) Diferencias:

Un one-shot (Una sola vez.) es una historia corta, con su principio y su final, que puede ir acorde con la trama inicial, en este caso Soul Eater, o no. Te la inventas. **Es una idea rápida. **

Los Drabbles son un conjunto de dos o más historias aún más cortas, en las que no tienen que estar ligadas por un sentido o una trama. **Son ideas al azar.** Normalmente suelen llevar un recorrido de escenas que tienen que ver con lo que tu pareja favorita (Ship, ship, ship!) haga o deje de hacer.

La página entiende **Drabble, como un relato de unas 100 palabras a unas 600 como máximo.** Y no más. Puedes escribir lo que tú quieras y como tú quieras de largo, pero eso es lo que es un Drabble.

Un **one-shot** sin embargo, comprende **más de 1000 palabras**, sino, no es un **one-shot**. Y ahí quedan, no tienen continuación. (Tan, tan, tan, tan…) Si deseas ponerle más de un capítulo, pones: two-shot's. Three-shot's (LaPelusaQueMeSaleDelOmbligo-shot's, FourBillions-shot's)… Etc.

Suelen escribirse cuando la puñetera de la inspiración no ha querido visitarte este año, te ha dejado carbón en vez de ideas nuevas la muy _fruta_. Son un escape. (Tengo ganas de seguir mi fic inicial y largo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo ni me llega mi bendita musa, pero si tengo una idea en mente corta que no lleva a ningún sitio y no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, no me deja avanzar, tengo que escribirla.)

La mejor manera para escribir (es escuchar mucha música antes) este tipo de género es no enrollarse demasiado, es algo corto, que tenga la intención que tenga en generar un sentimiento en el lector, (dolor, tristeza, sorpresa, pena, alegría, risa, excitación) entretenga. Muy bueno tiene que ser para que realmente (o muy vago el autor por no querer separarlo) el lector no se aburra con 12000 palabras a lo mínimo, hay que ser sincero.

Un one-shot ha de tener las ideas claras y los Drabbles… Tómatelo con calma. (Son ideas, a parte: "Soul va al cine, Soul se enamora, Soul se emborracha por primera vez, Soul se echa gomina en el pelo, Soul monta un huerto ecólógico." Lo que quieras hacer, just your imagination.) Ambos tienen que ser **directos** en lo que quieren expresar al buen lector.

* * *

**Y aquí, doy por acabado esta sección, (cortita porque me pilláis de vacaciones. **_**Sorry**_** por eso. Mi maleta me odia y quiere matarme. Miradlo por el lado bueno, se me quemará el cerebro como palomita en microondas, dejaré de daros la tabarra barra coñazo barra charla barra usted barrendero.) y recordad que nadie puede enseñaros como escribir, tenéis vuestro propio estilo que vas mejorando con el tiempo, leyendo pero sobre todo escribiendo, y mucho.**

Para el siguiente capítulo tenía pensado,** OTP's diálogos infinitos y: "escribir y hablar, no son lo mismo." **Pero lo dejo a vuestra elección, si hay algo en particular que os molesta del fandom que sea o que queráis que comente, ya sabéis que hacer. (R&R)

**(Pronto llega la gran pregunta…)**

_**Felices vacaciones chupi-guays a todos, mojaos el culo en la playa gritando: ¡Va por ti, Bell! Y a los que les llega el Invierno... Hum... Chocolate caliente...**_

_**Hasta la vista, **_

_**Beru**__***.**_


End file.
